The Final Battle
by Musical For Gods
Summary: Gods against gods during future wars, Children takes sides from fear, Greek and Roman separate once again, Darkness and Light will battle to the end, Only one shall prevail ,While the other spends his days in tears, Olympus will never heal. (BoyxBoy;PercyxJason) (Percy's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! I am very excited to write this story and actually finish it for once. Usually if this doesn't get any reviews, followers, or favorite, I would quit, thinking I wasn't good enough. But I realized, it isn't about the fame of your story, its about doing what you love or do best~ :)**

**Anyways, lets get on the story without the sappy stuff here.**

* * *

**Summary: Gods against gods during future wars**

** Children takes sides from fear**

**Greek and Roman seperate once again**

**Darkness and Light will battle to the end**

**Only one shall prevail**

**While the other shall spend his days in tears**

**Olympus will never heal**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan own the characters. I own nothing, only the plot (though it was inspired by other stories so yea..**

* * *

**Chapter I: Shadows are here**

_**Worthless. Pathetic. Weak.**_ Voices bounced off the shadows, mocking the former son of Poseidon. Faces were often seen in the darkness, images of his friends laughing at his misfortune, treating him like he was the enemy. Tears streamed down his face, quietly sobbing from what had happened. _What did I do to deserve this?_ he thought, falling to his knees.

Did anyone even cared for him though? Will they search for him or at least feel pity for him? In all honestly, he doubted it. Percy couldn't save his fellow soldiers, roman or greek, he done nothing, only keeping his facade on. All those deaths were resting in his hands, the one who had to feel the guilt piling on top of him like Hannibal trampling over him everytime he sneezes.

Tartartus broke him more than he thought now. Bob and Damesan...they sacrifice them so him and Jason can reach the doors. Yet, here he was letting their sacrifice in vain, personal loyalty getting ahead of its self. _What would've been my future if I had gone in the doors with Jason?_ he asked himself mentally. Somehow, things would've been the same, just in a different kind of scenario then this.

Oh Jason, Percy's heart screamed in agony. The kiss still lingered on his lips, the final words of the famous Percy Jackson: I love you. He couldn't help but snort at what he had said. _How cliche' I could be_ he thought, chuckling warily. Jason always had a place in his heart but was it meant to be? He was careful not to get too attached, the last time someone had died because of it.

The shadows kept coming, looming over him. Percy's hands landed in front of him as his whole body shake. This was his end, an ironic end though. All his monsters he killed was in fear, getting their heads cut off by a puny demigod . Here he was about to die by the hands of fear. _How helpless_ he thought, scowling with tears wetting his cheeks.

He should be going through all the good memories he had for the end, like some kind of I'm-going-to-die movie. Instead, he couldn't help himself to believe he'll die peacefully, dissolving in one of the shadows. It'll only just brings him pain over-seeing his future.

Though like the Fates had planned it, he slipped into the memories of his past.

~Flashback~

Percy strike Riptide at the waves of monsters as Jason tried to kick them back and slashed at the monsters' ugly deceased faces with the new dagger Damasen gave to him so he give it to Annabeth for her lost dagger and the sword Hera had gave to him months ago. The raven haired demigod bit down on his lips from crying out when as he felt a hapry scratched at his leg. He looked at the piercing blue eyes of his companion, worry if he was harmed or injured. Most likely all the above.

Jason's hair was sticking out at many sides and was matted with monster dust and his own blood. His once handsome face was covered with sweat and grime from all the fighting that was going on. Scars that were barely visible was tracing down on this arms to body. The tiny scar on his upper lip that Percy had always thought was adorable looked like the size had increased to his nose. His frame looked lanky and tired in a distance but was still buff and stiff from all the pain he was in. Though with all that was going on in this hellhole, he still had that determined gleam in his eyes, not wanting to die from the hands (or claws) of some monsters full of vengeance.

Percy wasn't looking to well himself either. His raved black hair was rough an dry, not harassing the silky touch, monster dust and sweat was rolling off his forehead and made a home in his messy hair. His sun kissed skin was covered with golden dust, sweat, and his own blood. There was a trickle of blood dripping from his bottom lip stretching down to his chin. His frame was much worse than Jason. He was skinny from the lack of food they had been eating that was only drakon soup. The clothing he wore was either torned or ripped apart. In his eyes were unlike his partner's eyes, mentally and physically tired from all the fight. Though, his sparkly sea green eyes hid it with false hope.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see Bob, Small Bob, and Damasen fighting Tartartus for their 'friends' to go back to the earth, like that'll make him feel safer. "There's too many!" hissed Jason as he dodged to the left from a Cyclops's club hurling toward his right side only to be meet with a claw mark at his torn clothing. He cursed.

"Just hold on for a little longer!" urged Percy as he was defending himself to a dracaenae.

"That's what you said about 2 minutes ago!"

"Just shut up and fight!"

Only a few more minutes please he pleaded mentally to the gods, any gods for all he cares, he just wanted to live. It was foolish to pray right now, the gods were having a battle with themselves, literally. He cursed the fates for what they had sew from the two demigods.

Ding! went the Doors of Death from behind them. The son of Jupiter was relieved, finally they would be out of this nightmare, though the son of Neptune had other plans for them.

"Jason!" called Percy. "I'll hold the button on the other side for you to get in."

Jason's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Are you insane!" he yelled at his stubborn friend. "You're going to get killed out here!"

The son of Neptune only smiled that just made Jason go mad. "I can't let Bob and Damasen die out here! I have to help them!"

"But this is Tartartus..."

Before he could say anything, the elevators doors opened, leaving an entrance for the demigods to go. Percy's right hand was on the button while his left hand was slashing at the savages and kicking them back so his boyfriend could get in the damn doors. "Go now!" he demanded.

"I can't just leave you here!" protested the persisted demigod, tears rimming his eyes. "You don't how much we need you here...how much I need you here."

"I'm only just a person in one of a million. My lost would be nothing if not saving you." With that final goodbye, he pushed Jason in with his hand that he was fighting with and looked him into the eye. Sea green to sky blue.

All of a sudden, Percy leaned (or went on his toes) to kissed Jason on his lips. First, Jason was surprised at what was going on (like kissing when the main character dies and how much he sees this in actions movies) , but then recovered from his shock and pressed into the kiss.

Sadly, he pulled back and gave him a warily smile. "I love you," he said, the words flowing like honey, threes words with so much meaning inside of them. "Even if I'm gone, live life for me, okay?" he recited what his lover years ago had said to him before he had died by a cursed blade.

Unfortunate for Jason to say his final words to his lover, the doors closed between them, letting the last sight of their faces gone. He caught Percy's eye before the doors finally closed on them, he looked so relaxed knowing that his lover was safe.

_Piña Coladas_ was booming on the speakers of the elevator, almost worst with the elevator to Olympus. The son of Jupiter who was usually strong and was a leader just broke down. His sobs filled the empty room, mocking him that his boyfriend was here with him. He slide down the wall and put his palms up to his face. _How could I just abandon him like that?_ he mentally scolded himself.

_I could've done somethiing..._

Meanwhile, the son of Poseidon was fighting his heart out with only one hand. A hellhound tried to pounced on him, only to met with a Celestia Gold sword in its chest. It yelped and dissolved into dust. Not one second after that, a Laistrygonian tried to stomp on him. Percy cursed loudly and hacked at the heel of the giant before it had made him into a Percycake.

Tartartus bellowed and swept Small Bob into his midnight hand. "Stupid cat!" he yelled and squeezed the tiger into a patch of lifeless pelt. Satisfied, he tossed the feline body behind his back.

"Small Bob!" screamed Bob, his janitor spear swinging wildly at the hellhole. "You'll pay for his death!"

The hellhole cursed loudly as he felt Bob stick his spear into one of his wound from the titan and the giant working together. Damasen started stabbing Tartarus's kneel with his drakon sword. He roared with pain. "Pesty giant and titan! You are no match for me!"

"You will feel pain though that's from our sufferings!" hissed Damasen as he then stabbed his toe.

"I'll not die from some puny creatures!" Tartartus swung his sword at Bob, only missing an inch from his arm.

Bob stabbed his spear in the Lord of the Pit's midnight flesh, causing him to roar in pain. While he was distracted trying to kill the titan, the peaceful giant hacked his leg with his drakon sword. He dodged from side to side from Tartarus's fist and continued hurling the sword into his toe like a giant splinter.

Percy couldn't help but chuckled at the Big ol' lord or the pit getting his ass kicked by a Titan and Giant. A empousia tried to bite his arm when he was distracted by a hellhound scratching him and attempting to block the strikes. The son of Poseidon smite his sword into the hellhound's stomach and whipped around to his other emeny. His sword smacked the empousia's cheek and then stabbed 'her' in the chest.

Truthfully, he actually thought the Tartartus was going in give up. _We're going to survive this_ he chanted in his head. Sadly for him, he intended to jinx life-and-death situations.

"I'm tired of playing around now!" yelled Tartarus. A black sword that looked like it was made from shadows hurled down at Bob, who was busy parrying his spear at him. Damasen noticed this first and tried to tell his fighting partner of the sword, too late. The silver haired titan froze and felt a painful pang in his body. Not even knowing what was going on, he crumpled into golden dust.

Percy couldn't speak. _Oh gods_ he thought, wanting to go to the nearest darkest corner and cry out his heart. He just cause Bob, the titan that he left at Hades's palace, too die by this stupid pit lord. _I'm a monster..._

Damasen bellowed."You'll pay for this!" He swung his drakon's bone sword at his sword, letting out a warrior's cry that'll make Ares proud (though, not by his enemy). Surprisingly, Tarartus only let out a laugh, echoing off the walls.

"Try foolish peace Giant. You'll fail, give up now and fight along with me."

"You're just scared that me, 'a puny giant', defeating you!"

That seemed to work as Tartarus glared at the giant hacking always his fresh. Without any warning, he kicked the giant in his stomach, making him fly backwards 10 yards always. "Come and fight me then! Are you just running?"

Damasen hissed and got up to his feet and started sprinting toward him, his sword positioned in front of him. The sword was parried from the black midnight one, fighting for life. The giant cursed loudly as he felt himself getting backed up. Tartarus smirked and use the stress of the giant by kicking him in the stomach then smite him in the heart.

Even though you'll need a God to kill a Giant, Tarartus was a Primordial and was the father of the Giants and Titans, technically he was able to kill them. In all together, he can have the same power as a deity, maybe even more.

The son of Poseidon couldn't form any words and was too distracted of what he had seen. He just witnessed two creatures that had helped him dissolve into dust. A hellhound use this a it advantage and pounced onto him, scratching and biting him. Always stay alert was the #1 rule of fighting, clearly he had just failed.

A wave of monsters trampled over towards Percy, feeling his bones crumpled under his skin. He bit his lips from crying out from the pain he was experiencing, the better choice would be an instant death than being in pain from monsters tearing out your bones.

Tartartus let out a deep chuckle as he approached the violently shivering demigod. "Not very strong son of the Big Three," he mocked. The demigod only stiffened, his knees and hands trying to keep him up from falling onto the ground. Receiving no answer, he said,"Can't even fight some monsters even though you lived as one. Do you think you'll die as a happy man by knowing that your pitiful boyfriend will escape me?" he leaned down to his face, so close you can feel his cold, alarming breath on your frightened body. "I have something else in plan."

Then, Percy blacked out, a cackle rippling through the poisonous air.

~Flashback ends~

Percy coughed and wheezed from the shadows suffocating him. Truthfully, he thought he wouldn't die in his lifetime of monster-fighting and quests. He had a good point to think that, he killed the Minotaur, Medusa, Kronos, Polybotes, Ares/Mars, etc etc. At least he had a good run-down.

All the courage he had mentally and physically to just glare Death in the eye dissolved into thin air. Fear filled the empty spaces of his long-gone-courage. Sooner or later, he knew he was going to die, but not now. Maybe from a disease or old age...that would've more better than dying from the mixed emotions he have inside him showing the true monster.

_Why me of all the people?_ he thought bitterly. _I had done so much, yet I get the bad life here._ Maybe it was selfish to think about that, considering there was mortal that had badder lives than him in the real world, not this crazy greek universe he lives in. But at the moment, he could care less right now.

Everything was hopeless. Even with all the battles the good fight, evil will always win. Why? Because you can't get rid of it. All the good sooner or later would be corrupted with false words, leading into war again. Just like Percy's case further on.

The pain was unbearable, letting out strangled cries through out the blackness looming at him. He braced himself for any flashbacks like they did in movies or books, or that's what he heard. A few seconds let by, none. "Am I supposed to die right now?" he asked himself.

"Not at all Perseus Jackson," bellowed a dark voice, echoing through the dark. Percy flinched at his first name.

"Who was that?" he asked, trying to sound confidence but failing miserably.

"No need to fear young demigod, I'm here to help, but it'll com with a price."

Percy raised an eyebrow. How could he tell if his 'stranger' was going to actually help him or trick him? "How could I trust you?"

"I see I'll have to prove it. Wise move." The stranger came out of the shadows, rippling the shadows like the waves.

A man that looked like he was in his thirties was standing in front of Percy, his arms folded in front of him. A mop of salt-and-pepper hair was slightly groomed, like this person hadn't even tried to comb his hair. He was pale almost like a vampire, though he wasn't dead or on the rim of dying, still healthy like a stag. Strangely, he was wearing a midnight black suit that looked it was glimmering in the shadows. His eyes were black, glowing creepily. A devious smile was on his face. "I am Erebus, god of darkness."

**(A/N: I was attempted to end the chapter here but nah.)**

The son of Poseidon had his mouth wide open, shocked that a Primordial would visit him. It would've been wise to bow down or apologize, then he remind himself this was a Primordial, children of Chaos wanting to rule over the gods.

"Not talking? Usually mortals would be bowing done to my feet out of fear." He sounded amused with the demigod.

"I apologize," he said, not meaning it. "I'm just pondering if I should trust you still, I mean, you're a Primordial, an enemy to Olympus."

Erebus boomed in laughter. "You're still loyal to the gods? Ha, they hadn't done anything, only watch back and laugh like this is all just a game."

"They still feel sadness when their children die."

"But they can always produce more with mortals."

Percy clenched his fists. He knew this god was just making him angry, but he was true. "What do you even want?" he asked, anxious to change to subject.

He smirked. "Like I had said to first, to offer you a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"Being the god of darkness, I could get you out of these shadows, but it'll come with a price. You'll take over my 'job'."

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. Time will pass and I'll fade, I'll have to 'assign' this job to someone else."

"But why right now, you seem healthy."

"Can't I just be prepared, if Gaea loses, I'm doomed."

"Will I be able to go back to earth?"

Erebus shoot him a pity look. "No, I'm very sorry. Maybe you'll figure out a way, but at least you're alive."

Percy had a sad gleam in his eyes but covered it up with excitement. "I guess its better to be alive here..."

"Just to warn you, this may hurt." The Primordial willed all the shadows to him, feeling overpowered. Erebus positioned his left arm toward the demigod, inwardly smiling. His eyes started to glow, black flames dancing along the rim of his eyes. A cluster of pitch black surrounded his arm, warming up. With no warning, the 'bullet' smite Percy at his chest, pain overwhelming his whole body. All the shadows screamed and crowd around their new master. Percy screamed from the surging pain and tried to blinked out the tears. Finally, the pain died down. Finally he thought.

Erebus felt his golden ichor turned weak, mortal blood flowing through his veins, he made a disgusted face. His energy and power drained to the new god, making him have to suffer this new 'body' that he has from it. Before he left though, he warned Percy, "Please do enjoy your life as a god until hell breaks lose. Being a god is never easy work or fun."

The young god nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing, you may have some new powers along the way." With that parting message, he turned around and walked into the abyss of the dark...

* * *

**That was a really bad ending, even for my part... I need more cliffhangers in the future.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading (if you did)! It means a lot to me that people take time into reading fanfiction. If you're curious, I'll be updating once a week because of well...I'm lazy.**

**Once again, thank you guys that come upon my story! I can't say how much I'm thankful if you did.**

**Until next time, demigods.**

**~Muiscsmiley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does of course!**

* * *

**Chapter II: Days in a hellhole**

**Percy's POV**

Being a powerful god in a pit sucked, I take from experience. The only entertainment you have was scaring or killing monsters, sit around on the 'beach' and listen to the wails of River Cocytus, or do nothing at all. And to believe being a god was an 'exciting experience' or 'the best thing ever'.

I sighed and stared into the river, all the sobs wracking it, booming into my ears. _Can't things get better_ I thought bitterly. My hand grabbed the nearest rock (which felt like broken glass) and threw it at the river, wanting to shut them up. Sadly, that only made them cry louder, hurtful _and _meaningful words spreading around.

It had been two weeks (well seems like it) since Erebus drain all his energy and powers to me. Sometimes, I wonder how he is doing right now...probably dead or in the realm of Chaos. Monsters prowled around the shores, eyeing me like I'm some kind of new, juicy steak. Luckily, they were too cowardly to face up to a god and eat him.

I wrung my hands in my laps, taking small breaths in the poisonous air. It didn't hurt like before when I was a mortal demigod, I was grateful for that.

Sadly for me, I hadn't use or understand my god powers, what I was known for, or my symbol, only that I'm the god of shadows _and _water because I was the son of Poseidon. I recalled Erebus told me that I'll have more powers than shadow and water, oh good.

I'm still Percy Jackson, but I wanted a new identity, a new life. I wanted to follow the path that fear and sadness was in the way, overcoming it. This is more challenging, mentally and physically, than my _other life. _Like any _normal_ person would do, I changed _everything._

My new name is _Umbra Aqua_, pretty creative right? For my shadow powers, I am able to shadow travel, make various weapons out of it, use the shadows as a tool kill my enemies, and dissolve into he shadows to hide. The water powers are pretty basic, water-bending, water- healing, vapor travel, and make the water any form (solid, vapor, and liquid). If I had enough energy, I could mix shadows and water together into weapons, pretty cool right?

I was a good 6'2, taller than usual. I was lean and slim, though have some muscles. My raven black hair was sticking out ends on my head, my usual bed hair. My sea green eyes had black rims on my iris, giving a eerie look to them. The bags under my eyes and the worry lines seems to disappear, the cheerful demigod facing me in my own reflection.

The only difference was my feelings and thoughts at the moment.

All I was wearing was a black robes, sea green lining the sides and the rope. It had a red and blue pendant by my waist and feathers by it. An ocean blue mixed with midnight purple miniature reaf crown on my head. In my opinion, the gods had some fancy clothing and doesn't have any simple tastes, kind of like the rich men we have today.

Maybe I should feel glad that my mom and friends didn't seem me now, I have a feeling they'll be disappointed in me...especially Jason. _"This isn't like you," he would say. "Brighten up a little, you're not a child of Hades are you?"_

Tears dripped to my chin and then fall onto the shattered ground. My lips started to trembled. How could I be so selfish? I didn't even give a shit about Jason, just leaving him for me to die. Now the pain is on him, thinking, knowing his lover was dead. At least I knew the son of Jupiter was alive but dead inside with emotions. He probably hates me right now for leaving him like Luke did to me.

But did he really love me? Was it all an act because he was too scared to hurt my feelings? Was I just an extra chore to do, a burden on his life? I didn't want to think about that, though I had a feeling the answer was yes but the first one.

* * *

I was dazed with emotions that I didn't realized I was on my back on the ground. My eyes widened at the biggest hellhound I saw in my entire life. Its pitch black pelt was all messy and had stained blood on it, like it fought its way to me. Its warm, gentle red eyes gleaming at me. To my surprise, it _licked_ my face, wagging its gigantic tail in the air. That's when it hit me. "Mrs. O'leary!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around her.

Mrs. O'Leary barked and nuzzled me. I laughed in pure happiness, the first I had in Tartarus. My hand nested itself in her fuzzy fur, tickling my palm. All my saddness, terrors, and worry seems to disappear temporarily. "That's a good hellhound!" I smiled.

"Wait, why are you here?" The hellound that was the size of a truck only licked my face with joy again.

"I guess you missed me," I said, smiling a bit. Then I realized, wasn't she needed in the war with Gaea? "Shouldn't you be at a war by now?" I only got a happy bark from her.

My eyes widened in realization. "You mean...the war is over?" Mrs. O'Leary nodded, getting herself of of me and hopping around me. I heaved a sigh of relief. _Thanks the gods _ I thought. _Finally over._

Then I realized that even though war wasn't over, the pain wasn't. I asked the questions I been dreading to ask, "Did anyone died?" It was a stupid questions to ask, of course people died. I just wanted to know if anyone died from the seven, hopefully she understand.

Thankfully, she did. Mrs. O'Leary gave me a sad, long gaze and nodded her head. It took all my strength not to go out on her, even though it wasn't here fault. I bit my lips from trembling and blinked the tears alway. My pet, no _companion_, sense my sadness and prowled under my arm, nuzzling my palm. I looked at her into the eyes and gave her a watery smile.

We stayed like that for a while, mourning the lost for our fellow friends. "Cmon'," I finally said to her. "Lets get you back home." When I stood up and gestured her to follow me, she only bark in protest. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you want to go home?" I only got bark and her nodding her head.

"But, it's dangerous out here." She didn't seem to mind.

Knowing I couldn't convince her to leave, I sighed. "I guess we can explore this place. I always wonder whats more to Tartartus." Strangely, she seemed enthusiastic to visit this pit.

"Well," I got up from my position. "Lets go now."

* * *

"Mrs. O'Leary, stay right where you are!" I yelled, trying to calm down her. She howled and stomped her paws around, only to make them more tangled.

You must be wondering what was happening right now.

Well, we-I thought it would be a _great_ idea to visit the Dark Lands in Tarartus. We gotten lost with all the trees and distracted, well me . At least we gotten out from the area we were lost in...by falling into a flesh-eating bush.

At the moment, I was trying to use my new powers to get us out from these vines. I know there are some people out there saying,"Why can't you just use your hands to untangled yourself without some powers to do all your dirty work?"

Well, these aren't your average vines! No, they were vines that eat your _flesh_. You can take your time and try to fix it with your hands while dying by these stupid plants, or you can try to figure how to get out of here using your shadow powers!

Maybe I should've just ask Mrs. O'Leary to shadow travel us out of here, but she was occupied with yowling and being frighten plus harmed by plant zombies. Currently, _I_ was trying to shadow travel out of here, only a few yards back.

I cursed as I failed when the shadows retreated back into the darkness. My 'sea-weed brain' wracked my memory when Nico, son of Hades, was explaining about shadow traveling. _"You have to become one with the shadows and imagine where you want to go," he said to me._

I closed my eyes, listening to his instructions. I willed all the shadows to come to my command, feeling myself dissolve into the shadows with Mrs. O'Leary. Her whimpering was distracting me, along with my pain. _Good thing I'm not a demigod, I would probably be dead by now_ I grimaced at the thought.

Having enough shadows with me, I imagined us a few yards always from the bushes of zombie vines, twigs, and thorns. Instantly, I felt nausea coming to me. It took all of me not to throw up on her. My eyes were still closed, but I knew there were blackness surrounding me, a gust of wind taking me somewhere.

Finally, I was at my destination. I stumbled out the shadows as they spit me out. All of energy I had before rushed out of me. _Wow_ I thought. _Didn't know it takes that much to just go a nine feet._

I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. O'Leary on her stomach, resting from all those bites from the carnivore. "Are you tired, girl?" I asked, plopping myself down next to her. She only response by nodding her head and closing her eyes. _I guess I need a break._

Okay, you probably think I'm some dumb god that doesn't even known what he's doing, sleeping in the Dark Lands with monsters lurking around. But, I was positive that my aura would just scare them off. Any monsters that come near us would be warned and to leave the area immediately. The ones who doesn't...you get the point.

My head relaxed itself on her stomach, her fur tickling the nape of my neck. After taking one long glance at the blood red sky, I closed my eyes, letting the sleep get to me.

* * *

_**~Dream~**_

A scent of poppies went by me, taking a deep breath. I looked around, there were satyrs, nymphs, and minor gods strolling around, unaware of my presence. _What the Hades_ I thought as I walk around. _Wait...is this Mount Olympus?_

I gasped before looking back at the view. Was I out of Tarartus? "Hello?" I greeted awkwardly to no one. No one even glance at me. _Okay, something was wrong._

Before I could even register what was going on, a booming voice echoed through Olympus. "Heroes!" I recognized the god Zeus, he always was the dramatic one and the 'head' one. "We are here to reward the fellow demigods who had put Gaea in her slumber!"

A smile streched across my face. I felt pride in them for doing so, they were truly heroes. They deserve anything, they done so much to overcome the stupid quest and risked death. I walked toward the grand doors, unknowingly walking through it.

_Wait..what?_ I looked backed, for the second time, and saw myself inside the palace. "This just gets weirder and weirder," I mumbled before gazing upon my friends. All of them (though there was something unusual) were smiling and were relived from stress...well expect Jason.

Jason looked like he was better in other days. Hell, if you put scars and scratches on him, he'll looked like he went to something worst than Tarartus! His golden hair that would rippled in the breeze was now a dry and rough blonde that was a swept on his head why he went through a hurricane. There was dark bags under his dull blue eyes like he hadn't slept in a _long_ time. His posture was slump and his frame was too skinny. I cringed at his pained eyes and guilty expression.

"Though, we would want to honor two of the seven that had died in this battle, Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson," Zeus said, Poseidon and Hephaestus looking down, mourning for their loses. The demigods following suit from their lose friends.

I face-palmed and mutter how stupid I was. Of course there was something wrong with the crew, 1 person short (if you exclude me)! I felt like ramming my head into a stone pillar for the not noticing it. _How selfish I could be_ I thought angrily, trying to fight down tears. I should have known...if I had died, Leo would still be alive and go searching for Calypso...

Snapping out of my thoughts, Zeus's voice boomed along the Throne Room. His eyes glanced at Jason, scenting his discomfort and looked at Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. He nodded to the goddess of love.

"The first award goes to Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," he thundered. I smiled at Piper's excited face as she kneel down in the middle of the gods.

"Piper McLean, for using the arts of charmspeaking to your advantage and lulling Gaea to sleep, I offer you to be immortal!" Aphrodite's kaleidoscope eyes gleam as her daughter quirked her lips a bit.

"I accept...mother," she answered, receiving a ear-breaking squeal. The goddess's eyes turned bright pink and it smite her in the chest. A puff of perfume could be smelled strongly in the light. When it dimmed down, I laugh (mind you, no one can hear me) when I saw some of my friends with their jaws open.

Standing there, was Piper in a light blue chiton with her aqua blue feathers in her hair. It well with her dark skin and hair. Her hair though was uneven strands anymore, it was long and braided on one side with the feather on the other side. The kaleidoscope eyes were flashing colors due to their excited with her reward (or I'm just crazy). Her body was clean of scars, showing an fresh color. In the most non-flirting way, she looked beautiful.

* * *

The same went for all the others, Hazel got her curse gone and had better control of her gem powers, and Frank got his curse removed (with lot of begging and arguing with the Fates) from his life being held by a stick.

Then it was Jason's turn.

Currently, I was right next to him, waiting for his answer. The poor guy was shaking and was nervous with all the stares were directed towards him. He took a deep breath and walked toward his father (who was in his roman form) and bowed down to him with one knee on the ground.

"Jason Grace," Jupiter glowered down at his son from his ol' might throne. "for your leadership and helping us defeat Gaea to her slumber, I offer you godhood." I smiled at my boyfriend proudly and chuckled at his shocked expression. _Please accept _I thought.

Instead he shook his head. "I'm sorry father, but I'll have to let go of the offer." _Whoa _I thought. _Déjà vu much._

His face morphed into one with anger then understatement. "Is there anything you want that is within our powers then?"

Jason nodded, taking one more deep breath. "Swear it on the River Styx," he said, earning a glare from hid father. The gods reluctantly obliged and swore on the river of sealing oaths. Thunder boomed outside.

"I wish to give Hestia and Hades their respective thrones. Without them, this war and the Titan's war wouldn't be possible to win. Hestia was the eldest god out of all of you and Hades is one of the Big Three." Surprisingly, Zeus obeyed.

**(A/N:I use this idea from Hans50, the stories this author write is amazing! I know a bunch of people had use this but I first got it from Hans. Well this person did it on Percy, I made Jason do the decision)**

"We had been separated for too long, its about time we get together." Two thrones rose out of the ground, surprising some people. At the corner of my eye, I could see Poseidon smiling at Jason.

One throne was obsidian black with white bones and jewels decorated on it. There was torture souls swirling inside it, wailing for help. Spikes were sticking out on the top of the throne, giving that eerie look that it could impaled you...well it wasn't bad as Ares though.

The other throne was made of fire, though a cozy looking one that seemed like Santa-eating-a-tons-of-cookies-while-sitting-at-a-fireplace kind, not a destructive one. Scent of homemade dinners and laughing can be smell from the fire or heard. Which is both awesome and strange.

I looked back at Jason to see his hurt and happy eyes looking at everything. He done the right thing, something I would've probably done. The corners of his lips curled up into a genuine smile, making me just coo.

He was the one that made this happened, who put the Olympians together again, differences aside.

I wasn't the hero, he was.

_**~Dream ended~**_

* * *

**Hey guys! That was the second chapter, I'm sorry it wasn't that much words and I promise more in the future! I wanted to finish it so I can write more in the future before Spring Break (going to the beach for one whole week :DD)! So, sorry I rushed through this one.**

**Anon: Heheh, sorry about my spelling mistakes, I probably missed them when editing this story. I'm also iterested how this story goes if it goes bad or good. Well have to keep reading to find out~**

**LoVeStAr14: Why thank you! :D**

**~Musicsmiley**


End file.
